Emergence of wireless technologies replaces hardwired docking station connections with a wireless connection. Current technologies such as ultra-wideband (UWB), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Wireless Gigabit Alliance (Wi-Gig) provide solutions to implement a wireless docking station. There are various solutions available in the market to enable wireless connectivity between a hand-held device and its respective peripherals by providing a wireless computer docking system. Specifically, when a user device equipped with a UWB wireless transceiver provides a wireless connection with UWB-enabled peripheral devices without the need for physically connecting to a docking station.
As the number of wireless peripheral devices supported in the wireless network is increasing, there is a need for discovering and connecting the wireless peripheral device to a user device with increased reliability and decreased cost. Having a docking station for connecting the user device with the peripheral device incurs additional cost in setting up the docking environment. Further, as the number of wireless peripheral devices increases in the docking environment, it is difficult for existing docking environment to discover and connect the peripheral device with the user device. Additionally, the existing docking environment requires the wireless peripheral device to be in one or more docking environments depending on the type of docking functionality required within the wireless network.